the fire within my soul
by MySweetNightmarez
Summary: it all started the day he came into my life. the guy in the black trench coat, he took away everything i had. please read i promise its better than it sounds and twilight WILL be in here i promise:  R&R


**[A/N hello people. My name is alena, hope you like this story****J**

**And btw I am open to criticism but don't judge me on errors like commas and crap like that****J**** thx]**

_Dead. _

That was the only thing going through my mind as I ran.

Ran from my life, family and friends. Ran from my hopes and dreams but most importantly ran from the man.

The same man who tried to kill me moments ago, stabbed me with that horrid knife of his. That man who kidnapped my brother, killed my sister and my best friend.

_Dead._

There dead.

My life would never be the same after going through that. Watching that man in the black trench coat stab my best friend right in the heart. Hearing her screams echo through my skull and watching as death took over but not before she said that.

_Dead._

She died after she told me what she was, what I was. She told me this

"Arielle.."

_XoXo-sweet dreams-XoXo_

All I heard as I was startled awake by that terrible nightmare was a blood curdling scream.

All I felt were the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I lifted my hand up to my face to wipe the tears away when I realized that, that scream was coming from me.

_Crash_

I started screaming louder thinking of that man in the trench coat from my dream. The man who wore that ever present smirk while he tore my life apart, killed everyone I love.

I heard someone running up the stairs and felt tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. Still hyped up from that nightmare I closed my eyes waiting for him to come. And couldn't help but jump when I felt his strong arms wrap around me and talk to me I listened to what he was telling me hoping it wasn't as bad as my thoughts.

"hey, hey, hey baby girl what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" is what he said and I instantly stopped screaming and wrapped my arms around his waist.

_Max._

My sweet caring older brother was the one holding me not that man. I was being stupid, it was just a dream. I thought to myself as I drenched my brothers shirt in my tears.

"m.. mm.. max" I heard myself say. It didn't sound like me it sounded to vulnerable and weak. I cleared my throat and was happy when my voice came back a little more.

"I'm okay Maxi it was just a bad dream." I told him reassuringly.

**Or was it? **

Don't you just hate that stupid voice in your head that argues with you 24/7? I sure do.

"Want to talk about it?" max asked me. I smiled. See that's what I love about him, he'll comfort you when your down and boost your spirits but he never pushes you or tricks you into something you didn't want to say or do._ Unlike me._ He just says 'well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you' and leaves It at that.

"nawh.. I'm fine. But hey you know what would really make me feel better?" I said smirking as I sat up to look him in the eye. He smiled his warm chocolate eyes shinning with happiness, like always. I cant help but

always think about how different we are.

When I was little, before she died, my mother, Brenna Waters, always said we were like the Yin-Yang symbol. Two twin teardrops from the same circle, one white the other black. I was the white side with the black circle. The dark one. While he was black with a white circle. It made sense because if you looked at him all you would see is darkness with his black hair and dark brown eyes. To me he looked like a raven.

But if you really looked you would see the real him. His eyes always shinning with so much happiness and love. He is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, so selfless and pure. Its not fair.

I got the bad side of our circle, I was Yin. I had my mother looks, blonde hair down to the small of my back and light blue eyes. Then looking deep inside my eyes you could see me. My eyes are more icy then anything and I'm usually described as the mean trouble maker.

"mmm… lemme guess." I laughed at his sarcasm. "chocolate chip pancakes?"

We have this commodity where every morning I had chocolate chip pancakes drenched in syrup and he had strawberry toaster strudels with 3 packs of icing on them. We would then go in the living room and play. Not play games but instruments.

"le duh" I said winking as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I being the mature adult I am stuck my tongue out at him before I shut the door because he laughed at me.

When I looked in the mirror I groaned at my appearance. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my hair was a rats nest. Wincing through every stroke I brushed through my hair before giving up and just hopping in the shower.

Turning on my straighter on, on my way I walked into my bedroom. One of my favorite part of this house. It used to be just a room with white walls and black hard wood floors until I came. Now it has blue, purple, red and black splatter painted across the walls, a zebra print carpet in front of my bed which is a queen with a black comforter splatter painted with white. My walls have many things on them, one wall has my custom made skateboard. Another has drum stick and guitar picks hung up all over and the last two just have probably hundreds of picture of my friends and family.

I walked over to my dresser which I spray painted purple and black and picked out my outfit. I put on a white tank top with red skulls, a pair of jean short shorts and a black sweatshirt that said sexy in white handwriting.

"ello love." I winked at my brother as I descended down the stairs into the kitchen. He laughed at my failed attempt of a British accent. He placed my breakfast on the table and replied in his usual cheery tone.

"hey devil. Good afternoon." I choked on my pancakes did he just say _afternoon?_

"afternoon?" I asked him and he smirked.

"yupp its 3 in the afternoon." and I cursed I was late.

"damn! I'm sorry maxi bear but I gotta run. Well play e=wheni get back kay?" I called over my shoulder as I ran to the closet and put on my black DC's (aka my favorite skateboarding' shoes) with white designs and logo.

He just chuckled, handing me my skateboard and kissing my forehead goodbye.

I placed my board on the ground and took off to Jason's house. Jason is like my best friend out of my group. He's the one I'd go to for anything. A shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to me vent, a punching bad or bail money. Hey now don't judge. It was totally not my fault.

See I have this group of best friends and us five well were inseparable. There's Jason, the leader. I call him Clyde, were partners in crime him and I and have been since the day we met. He has beautiful bright blue eyes that sparkle when he has a plan, usually which end up with me in trouble of course. And light brown hair that I always run my fingers through. I'm the only one aloud to though because he's obsessed with it. He stands at 5'8 making him the tallest in our group and has strong arms, sculpted abs and broad shoulders. He's perfect.

I've had this crush on him ever since we shared our first kiss in grade 4 but he doesn't know. I'm pretty sure he'd freak if he did, and it would ruin our friendship.

Anyways then there's Sara. Our little goody toe shoes. Everybody says that its odd were friend considering im the bad chick, always in the principles office while she is a strait a student and class president.

She tiny. Around 5'0 and super skinny. She has dark brown hair to her shoulders and green gorgeous eyes. We call her Kit Kat.

Then there's Zach. He like myself is a trouble maker, kicked out of every school he's ever been to except this one and im pretty sure that's only 'cause I take the blame for his crazy stunts. Me and the boys are skateboarders (obviously;) and are usually down at the pier doing stupid stunts or down behind the gas station where we built our very own skate park. He's got black shiny hair and hazel eyes. He is very strong and handsome but in my opinion not as much as Jay.

Were all outsiders, feel like we don't belong. Get told we don't belong even so I guess that's why we work out, we balance each other and I love it. I love feeling so close to people other than max. feeling safe. Almost like for once im actually fitting in. I just hope that it could've stayed that way.

Im pretty sure none of what happened next wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed home, played basketball with Sara or made brownies with max. none of what happened next would've happened if I had just looked for cars before crossing that stupid road.

_It was all my fault. _

_**[ A/N hope yall liked it**__**J**__**]**_


End file.
